


Listen to the Night

by KatG



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crickets, Nighttime, Rambling, Star Gazing, country living, no show northern lights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 03:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatG/pseuds/KatG
Summary: I went for a walk last night (good chance of seeing the northern lights, but they weren't out).





	Listen to the Night

It all sounds different. At home, standing in my yard just outside the door the echo of crickets calling through the night is a faint hum. But I can't see the stars from here thanks to the yard light washing them out.  
So I walk. Three-quarters of a mile down the minimum maintenance dirt road I finally stop. The crickets are an absolute powerhouse of ceaseless chirping and the overgrown grass of the county owned grasslands rustles in the light breeze. Mosquitoes are everywhere, but that's why I'm wearing more bug spray than a pre-teen wears Axe.   
I should be afraid. It's pitch black now that I've turned off the flashlight, no more than a sliver of moon to light the world below. The hunting knife's blade is warm against my skin, my one line of defense against any predator I might wake up. Strangely though, I'm more at peace than my chaotic mind than I have been in a long time.


End file.
